


One Last Time

by Shrapnel_Chan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrapnel_Chan/pseuds/Shrapnel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know that this would be their last good morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

The sun was warm on her skin. She stretched, letting the golden heat cover her back and shoulders. Lisa sighed in contentment and looked over to her left. Ianto slept on, his breathing slow and calm, pale skin glowing where the creeping sunlight hit it. She smiled at the sight, and reached out to stroke his cheek.

The radio flicked on, the fuzzy reception making the sound blur into a mess of noise. Lisa groaned and buried her face in the pillow, the moment broken. Ianto’s eyes snapped open, and he inhaled sharply through his nose as he turned onto his stomach and stretched his arms in front of him. Lisa turned her head out of her pillow and watched the muscles flex and ripple under his skin. He smiled at her, then reached over her to turn off the increasingly annoying alarm clock. 

“Come on,” he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and sat up. “We’d better get ready.” 

Lisa curled her legs up to give Ianto room to move. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned. She smiled. 

“So,” she stretched out the word, rolling her lips into an ‘o’ and leaning forward to snatch a kiss from him. “Shower?” 

“You go ahead, I’ll start breakfast.”

Lisa smiled and stood up from the bed. She wandered into the bathroom, listening to Ianto moving around as he gathered up a pair of boxer shorts and stepped out to the kitchen. She snagged a towel and her smile grew when she heard soft Welsh vowels take on a lyrical tone. Ianto always sang while he cooked. 

She turned on the water and stepped into the spray, flinching away from the cold until the water warmed. She could just barely hear Ianto’s voice above the rush of the shower. Lisa took a deep breath and ducked her head under the spray, letting her thoughts turn to the Ghost Shifts that were planned for that day.

She finished her shower and shut off the water, the lingering droplets sliding down her skin as she stepped onto cold tile. She scooped up the towel dried off, then went back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

She was just pulling on her shirt when Ianto poked his head into their room. “You done, then?” he asked.

“Yeah, all yours. And no,” her voice took on a teasing tone, “I did not use all of the hot water.”

He grinned at her and said, “There’s sausage and eggs in the skillet, if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks, love.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then followed the scent of cooked meat to the kitchen. She loaded up her plate and listened to the roar of water running through the pipes. 

Ianto reentered the kitchen just as she was finishing up the last of the sausage. “Anything interesting for you today?” he asked. 

“Not really; we’re adding in another ghost shift,” Lisa replied. She carried her plate over to the sink and began the washing up. 

Ianto hummed in response and put the remaining eggs back into the refrigerator. “Wonder when Hartman’s going to get bored with the ghosts.”

Lisa grinned. “What, the way she got bored with that thing with the sleepwalking?”

He grinned at her. “I think that was more due to Harriet Jones and her sudden downfall rather than Hartman getting bored.”

Lisa turned to him, her eyes flashing with amusement. “It’d probably take the Doctor showing up to get her away from the Ghost Shifts.”

Ianto snorted. “She’d probably hold him at gunpoint and force him to make the ghosts talk with us.”

They both giggled as they left the flat. 

Neither one was giggling when the TARDIS materialized into Torchwood Tower later that day, nor when the ‘ghosts’ became corporeal and began shouting out commands that everyone be either converted or deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my fanfiction.net account ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8114239/1/One-Last-Time )


End file.
